In the past, a receiving system and an imaging system of an ultra high-definition (HD) video signal exceeding a current HD video signal in which one frame includes 1920 samples×1080 lines have been developed. For example, standardization of an Ultra High Definition TV (UHDTV) standard serving as a next generation broadcasting scheme having four or sixteen times the number of pixels specified in the current HD has been conducted by international associations. Such international associations include the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) and the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE).
Further, in the past, a technique of serially transmitting a UHDTV video signal in which a frame rate exceeds 50P to 60P using an HD-SDI interface or a 10 Gbps serial interface has been disclosed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).